


Pull Me From The Dark

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [29]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Bruce Wayne, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: So far from who I was....
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Pull Me From The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twenty-nineth fic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> I put So Far by Òlafur Arnalds and Arnór Dan in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/6oVhL0lLUMswqSV3VcKwJO?si=lE943MtrRjaOvDy8iWESbA
> 
>   
> Day twenty nine: Based on a music
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

_So far from who I was_

Bruce had the idea of the person he wanted to be, he knew he was on the right path, but something happened and it took him off the path, something like, Jeremiah. He felt different, he wasn't the same person after meeting the engineer, Bruce was always good at hiding his dark side, at fighting it. But with Jeremiah, he felt tired of fighting, he just wanted to let go. He didn't know who he was anymore, he distanced himself from the person that Alfred, Selina, Jim, thought he was, he didn't know how to get back, and he didn't even want to get back.

_From who I love_

Jeremiah was gone, he told him they would rise together, from the ashes of Gotham. For a few minutes Bruce allowed himself to believe that he and Jeremiah built the generator together, that they were on the same side, but it wasn't true, he and Bruce were never meant to be together, they would never function as a couple, and Bruce knows this, he's sure, but.., That doesn't stop Bruce from imagining what it would be like to wake up next to Jeremiah, what it would be like to have breakfast with him, he would probably bring it to Bruce in bed, how he would wash Bruce's hair in the bath, how good it would be if Bruce felt it inside him, how the view of Gotham would be destroyed. It hurt Bruce, that distance, it hurt more than anything, being away from Jeremiah was like being without his heart. Jeremiah and Bruce shared a very strong bond, Bruce was not sure if he would break even with death, on the one hand it was relieving to know that he and Jeremiah were far away from each other, so Bruce had fewer murderous desires, on the other hand, Bruce knew he was fooling himself.

_From who I want to be_

He was supposed to be Gotham's dark gentleman, Bruce hallucinated with him once, Bruce was sure he should become Batman, he had thought about it, but lately his thoughts had been corrupted, Batman wasn't being as good in Bruce's dreams anymore, he knew he should feel guilty about it, but Bruce couldn't find it in himself to feel this guilt. It seemed that Jeremiah had relieved him of all the guilt he could feel, it was just thinking or remembering the man that Bruce knew he would never be judged.

_So far from all our dreams_

Before, they discussed dreams for the future, what they wanted to do, they even made plans about living together, even with the little time together, Bruce was sure he couldn't live a life without Jeremiah in it. They'd have a cat, Christmas would be celebrated like Yule, they'd fantasize about halloween, they'd always be together, no matter what. 

_From what love means_

Bruce was sure he loved Jeremiah, but the problem was, Bruce had learned that love meant something else entirely, love wasn't about obsession, or death, blood, destruction. But again, what did people know about love? Bruce felt a different kind of love with Jeremiah, and he wouldn't change that for anything.

_From you here next to me_

Bruce would wake up cold. He had only started sleeping with Jeremiah a few weeks before the revelation, but even so, after Jeremiah was gone, Bruce always woke up cold, as if something was missing, as if his body recognized that his heart was too far away to keep him warm.

_So far from seeing home_

Bruce had no more hopes, for the future he should be or his past self, they were completely different people from who Bruce was now, but he was also hopeless that he could have some day, the universe was never in his favor, no matter how hard he tried, Bruce thought he was fated to a life of suffering. He would never see the house that he and Jeremiah dreamed of building.

_I stand out here alone_

Bruce visited the library that he and Jeremiah used to go, it was quiet, nobody to disturb them, like Jeremiah's labyrinth. He visited the restaurant they always used to go to, he retraced all the way they went when they decided to go for a walk over the stars. Sometimes Bruce saw Jeremiah's ghost beside him, it hurt, because Bruce was alone. 

_Am I asking for too much?_

The universe never liked Bruce, the only thing he asked was that he could be with Jeremiah again. But the people that Bruce loved, they kept making him a version of him that was lost in time a long time ago.

_So far from being free_

Bruce wondered if he would ever be free to be with Jeremiah, the love they always talk about, the love Bruce felt for Alfred, Selina and Jim, was suffocating Bruce. The love they said didn't exist, the love he felt for Jeremiah, made him feel more free than he ever was, made him feel loved because he was himself. It made him feel accepted. 

_Of the past that's haunting me_

He woke up scared one more time, crying. Dreams always started with a memory of the past, he is Jeremiah having some conversation, or going somewhere, and then he ended up with Jeremiah dying in his arms. In a way, Bruce thinks he also died when old Jeremiah left.

_The future I just can't touch_

His future and Jeremiah, he could never reach it, the future as a hero of the city neither, he was different, he did not want to deny it anymore. Maybe he and Jeremiah could build a new future together. Bruce had a fight with Alfred, Selina and Jim. He said he couldn't do it anymore, and he was sorry. He lied about that part. And then he went out to find Jeremiah.

_And if you take my hand_

"You took a long time" It seemed that Jeremiah was waiting for you, Bruce approaches Jeremiah's room that was in the church.

"I wanted to understand myself better, before law eyes on you again" Bruce looks at Jeremiah, he feels everything he felt before except guilt, he was free of guilt. Bruce took Jeremiah's hand. "Let's go home." Jeremiah opened a smile. His real smile.

"Let's go home Bruce" Jeremiah passes an arm around Bruce's waist and they walk away from the church. Home.

_Please pull me from the dark_

Bruce still had nightmares, but this time Jeremiah was holding him, he was no longer alone, the cold was gone, Bruce's heart returned home. 

_And show me hope again_

Bruce could imagine the future now, he and Jeremiah together, destroying Gotham, as they were doing now, and then reborn from the ashes. It was beautiful.

_We'll run side by side_

Bruce knew he shouldn't like it so much if he ran from Selina and Jim when they found them, but it was exciting, the adrenaline, both of them thinking they could catch up with him and Jeremiah, it was cute. It was also fun to let them find some safe houses so they could see the evidence that Bruce and Jeremiah loved each other, if they were a family. All the bed breakfasts, all the baths, all the late-night conversations, the stained sheets they left, the empty bottle of lubricant, the photos they left behind.

_No secrets left to hide_

He and Jeremiah were one person, no secrets were between them, they were free to be who they wanted to be, to show vulnerability. To love without fear and without limits and to be loved the same way.

_Sheltered from the pain_

All the pain was gone, all the regret, all the guilt, Bruce was free. Free to love without fear. Jeremiah made him feel as if he could reach his own. And he would. With Jeremiah's help. Gotham fell and they rise.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Hannigram references ~  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
